Conformers of the Heart
by LCC
Summary: Story begins right after Allen and Rabi met Crowley. Allen and his friends were swept onto a journey in which they will find out about the Conformers of the Heart. [AU] [AllenxLinali] [RabixKanda]
1. It Begins

**It Begins:**

Allen and Rabi traveled away from the town once haunted by a "Vampire". That man, Aleister Crowley was an exorcist. They had sent Crowley back to headquarters with directions, so they can move on, on their mission to retrieve General Cross. Linali and Mr. Bookman was waiting for them a few stops away near the boarder of China. Allen's head was pounding from his battle earlier with Crowley and the akuma. His head had been smashed pretty hard back there and he had became a little more disoriented now that adrenalin had faded. Rabi shook him gently as he began to doze off.

"Hey," Rabi said quietly shaking him again, "Stay awake for a while, you might have a concussion."

"Thanks for looking out for me." Allen smiled and blinked sleep away. "You were hit pretty hard too. Are you okay?" Rabi smiled and nodded.

"Sore as hell." Rabi chuckled "But I will live, no head aches or anything though."

"I hope Mr. Crowley gets to headquarters okay." Allen sighed sinking deeper into the train bench.

"He should be fine, finders have been sent to meet him." Rabi told the boy slipping away into sleep slowly, desperate to keep him focused and awake. "This is the second conformer you have found isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess." Allen murmured, fighting sleep. "Yeah, Miss Miranda and now Mr. Crowley."

"I heard that Miranda has completed her training and is ready to start mission soon." Rabi said to Allen moving to sit next to him.

"That is nice." Allen said sleepily. "I'm just going to sleep…" Allen slurred giving up.

"Shit." Rabi shook the boy hard, but Allen's eyes closed. Then suddenly the boy jerked awake in pain. Rabi looked down and saw Timcanpi had clamped down on Allen's finger.

"Oww!" Allen said looking down at Timcanpi. "When did you get here?"

"I sent him ahead to meet you two." Linali's voice came from the golem.

"Well he came just in time." Rabi told her, Allen shook his head quickly for Rabi to stop, but Rabi continued, "I was losing Allen."

"Allen? What happened?" Linali sounded worried. "Are you two okay?"

"Nothing." Allen said quickly, "I was just falling asleep."

"We found a new conformer, but he didn't want to hear our story without a fight." Rabi explained, "We got a little banged up, but we are alive."

"It is going to be night soon, Mr. Bookman and I will be going into the town's inn." Linali told them, "If you get here before dawn, come to the inn alright?"

"Understood." The two boys said as the transmission ended.

Allen had fallen asleep an hour later, after Rabi determined that it was okay for him to go to sleep. The train arrived at the station at six in the morning. Rabi and Allen got off the train stretched sleepily. They looked around the station. The station was situated a little away form the small town on the boarder of Russia and China.

"You want to head out into town to meet them?" Rabi asked looking at the large clock mounted on the station wall, it told him that Linali and Bookman should be heading towards them. "We may not have time to catch some sleep though."

"Let's go into town." Allen shrugged. The two boys started to head into town. Just outside the town Allen noticed a group of people standing on the edge of town. Allen's eyes activated.

"Akumas." He said quietly as his Innocence invocated, they began to stray towards the woods outside the town. With their Innocence invocated the two exorcists ambushed the crowd. They managed to take out three akumas each before the akumas changed into their real form. Allen turned around he sensed something behind him. Reinforcements had shown up. Allen quickly formed his weapon in to the gun sword as a group of akumas lunged at him. He managed to send them blasting away, thank goodness the akumas were mostly level ones. Allen turned to face two level two akumas. One of the monsters lung heavily at him, Allen dodged it and blasted the akuma from behind. The akuma stumbled and turned to face him as the other one smacked heavily down on Allen.

"Shit." Allen swore throwing the akuma off his back. Allen finished off the first akuma with another blow. He turned around just in time to see the akuma that had jumped on him leveled up and turned towards Rabi who had his back towards it fending off another akuma.

"Rabi!" Allen called, but it was too late, Allen jumped and placed himself between the akuma's newly evolved weapon and Rabi. Allen felt the sharp blade of the akuma rip across his chest.

"Allen!" Rabi cried as he turned around after destroying his own akuma. Allen with his last bit of strength blasted the akuma that had wounded him, and then collapsed against his friend. "Oh god Allen."

"We should go meet Linali and Mr. Bookman." Allen gasped holding his chest.

"We have to go get this looked at." Rabi said helping Allen up. They staggered towards the town, as they reached the gates to the town they noticed something was amidst. The buildings were in ruins, there were no people, but parts of akuma littered the streets.

"Linali and Bookman must have been attacked as well." Allen gasped moving faster through the town. The movement aggravated his wound and caused him to fall. Two figures appeared from behind a building, Rabi reached for his weapon, but Allen stopped him.

"They are not akumas" Allen gasped in pain. As the two figures approached Rabi could see that it was Linali and Bookman.

"Are you guys okay?" Rabi called to them. Linali recognized them and they began running as well.

"Yeah we are fine, when we got into this town after we terminated communication we saw a massive akuma raid." Linali said as they approached.

"I guess we must have found the reinforcements outside the town." Rabi told them. "Bookman! Allen's hurt, I was hoping that the town would have a hospital or at least a doctor, but guess not anymore."

"Allen are you okay?" Linali said kneeling down beside him.

"I'm fine really." Allen forced a smile, "it's just a scratch, and I think it has stopped bleeding." Allen winced as Bookman lifted his shirt to examine the damage. The angry red gash was long, but not fatally deep. Bookman looked through his supplies and produced some bandages and a few pills. He handed the pills to Allen and began wrapping the bandages around the wounded boy's chest.

"Take them." Bookman ordered as Allen stared at the pills in his hand. "They should help with the pain and make sure your wound does not become infected." Allen didn't need to be told twice, he quickly swallowed the bitter pills.

"We all need some rest." Bookman said after he finished bandaging up Allen's wound. "Let's find some shelter."


	2. Broken Soul

**Broken Soul:**

Linali sat alone next to the sleeping Allen. Rabi and Bookman had gone out for a patrol after they had a taken turns sleeping. Allen had trouble falling asleep earlier because of his wound, so when he finally fell asleep they left him to sleep. She looked down at his boyish face. Gently she brushed aside the strands of white hair covering Allen's left eye. The ugly red scar made her sick. It was not the scar that scares her; it was what is concealed beneath the scar. Allen's cursed eye that has the power to reveal the suffering spirits trapped as an akuma. She has never seen the souls of the akumas, but Rabi had, and he had told her about it earlier when it was their turn to keep watch. Rabi had admitted that he nearly threw-up when he saw that grotesque figure. Her heart aches for the boy sleeping in front of her. She could not imagine seeing these souls all the time. It must be hell. Allen shifted slightly and a small moan escaped his lips. Linali smiled, as a sense of dejavu surfaced. The last time she sat watching him sleep was in the library at the head quarters after Komurin, her brother's invention, had destroyed half of the head quarters. Allen had sacrificed himself to save her from the rampaging robot. He was so sweet.

"I'm sorry…" Allen murmured in his sleep. "S…sorry Linali… I… didn't mean it…" Those words brought tears to Linali's eyes. She had been angry with him for putting himself in danger, for acting on his own, and for throwing his life away to destroy an akuma. She told him so, very clearly. That was when she didn't know what he saw everyday. It was before she knew what he was fighting for. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand touch her cheek.

"Are you… crying?" Allen's voice made her look up, their eyes met then she quickly looked down again to hide her tears. "Please don't cry." Allen said lifting her chin up until she was looking into his eyes. "Everything will be okay." For a moment they looked at each other in silence. BANG. The door collapsed. When the dust cleared Allen was shielding Linali, with his anti-akuma weapon invocated.

"Whoa… chill out man." Linali could see Rabi shaking nervously at the end of Allen's arm.

"Rabi you really shouldn't come in like that." Allen sighed, his eye and arm inactivated. "Even though this house is abandoned you shouldn't knock it down. You could have hurt somebody." Allen frowned slightly annoyed, not only because Rabi's choice of transportation tend to destroy the buildings, he had wanted to talk to Linali alone, and he wanted to find out what was bothering her and apologize to her some more.

"Sorry." Rabi said scratching his head, "I go too far and got lost, it would have taken me too long to get back." Rabi looked at Linali; her cheeks were slightly flushed. Was that kid making a move on her? Rabi quickly dismissed that though. Allen was too naive and too much of a gentlemen to do something like that.

"Where is Mr. Bookman?" Linali asked dusting herself off. Before Rabi could say anything an akuma came flying through the wall towards Linali with a loud bang. It was coming towards her too fast; she doesn't have time to innovate. She squeezed her eyes shut bracing for impact, but none came. She felt something warm and sticky spray onto her. It was Allen's blood. He had thrown himself in front of her and destroyed the akuma, but his right shoulder had deep gashes that were bleeding profusely. The sight of Allen's injury made her freeze.

"Invocate!" Allen screamed at her, fending off another akuma. "Linali! Invocate!"

"Miss Linali!" Mr. Bookman's voice warned her of the akuma attacking her from above. Linali invocated the dark boots, and like a butterfly flipped out of the way at the last second making the akuma crash head on into the ground. Then she landed hard on the prone akuma destroying the demon.

As the battle expanded outwards Allen found himself surrounded by akumas. Allen had changed his weapon to the gun form and began blasting at the akumas charging at them. A level two akuma with a monstrous claw came charging at him. Allen jumped back to avoid the claw and then fired at the akuma destroying it, but he turned around too late to see the jaws of another akuma lunging at him. A second before the teeth made contact a large hammer flattened the head of the akuma, crushing it into dust.

"Thanks." Allen said to Rabi as they checked the perimeter for more akuma.

"No problem, we are a team right." Rabi laughed, "You saved my ass tones of… Oh God ALLEN!" Rabi didn't have time to finish his sentence; Allen had collapsed onto the debris the pain and blood loss finally caught up to him.

"I'm… okay…" Allen gasped struggling to get up leaning on his weapon arm, which was twitching so badly he collapsed again. Rabi knelt next to the younger boy to assess the damage. Allen's right shoulder had a long gash from which blood was spewing out, dying his black exorcist uniform an even darker black. His weapon arm was once again crumbling. Allen seemed to have trouble breathing, so Rabi undid Allen's coat, against his friend's protest of pain, to see that the wound on his chest, that he had sustained in the morning's battle had reopened.

"Shit." Rabi muttered as heavy rain began to pour.

"Allen! Rabi!" Linali's voice called out to them. Rabi didn't need to reply because Bookman and Linali had rounded the only piece of wall left standing and saw them.

"Allen!" Linali cried as she dropped to her knees by his side. Bookman had joined them as well. The old man took one look at the boy and frowned.

"Let's get him out of the rain." Bookman ordered. "We need to find new shelter."

Within a few minuets they found another abandoned building that was only partially damage. Rabi was able to find some linins for them to wrap themselves in and to lay Allen on. Bookman got right to work bandaging Allen and working his magic with his needles. Allen's wounds were dressed and the bleeding had stopped, the boy's slow and steady breathing told Rabi that he had fallen asleep. Bookman seemed satisfied that Allen's life was in no danger. Linali, however, did not seem so optimistic. She had stayed by Allen's side since they found the shelter, even has Bookman bandaged her cuts. Rabi could see, even in the semi-darkness of the early dawn that she had been crying.

"Linali. He'll be okay." Rabi said approaching her. She did not turn around or respond. "He's been through worse and lived."

"Why is Allen always so keen on throwing his life away?" Linali sobbed still not looking up. "He got wounded yesterday trying to destroy the akuma before it could get to you." Linali looked up at Rabi, not bothering to hide her tears anymore. "And today he… he threw him in front of me… and now he…" Linali broke down crying.

"Allen always gives his all in everything he does." Rabi said comforting the crying girl, "He is fairly new at this still. He has only been doing this for less time then all of us combined, and is still a rookie. He's very good for a rookie, but sometimes you get hurt. That's just the way our job works."

"I know that." Linali said quietly. "I just don't like seeing him hurt because of me."

"He fights to protect people." Rabi said wiping away Linali's tears, "especially people who are important to him. People like you."

The pain in his shoulder and chest woke Allen from his dreamless sleep. When he opened his eyes at first all he could see was a blurry mess of gray. After blinking he saw that he was in another abandoned house, lying on a makeshift bed. Through the pain he felt someone holding his right hand. When he looked over he found Linali asleep and holding onto his hand. She looked cold, having fallen asleep sitting up beside him. Allen struggled to get up and drape a blanket over her, but the pain got the best of him.

"Take it easy kid." Rabi's voice made him turn. "You don't want those wounds to start bleeding again." Rabi came over from his post by the entrance. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been ran over by a train." Allen croaked out. "But I can take a shift and take watch if you want." Allen offered as he saw the fatigue in his friend's eyes. Rabi shook his head.

"You rest up." Rabi said ruffling his hair then laying him back down on the makeshift bed. "Besides what can you do if an akuma was to show up? Bleed all over them?" The two friends shared a chuckle. Then Rabi followed Allen's gaze to the girl's sleeping form beside him. "She really likes you, you know." Rabi laughed as Allen's face reddened at those words. "Get some rest kid."

When Linali woke up later that day it was almost noon. Allen was still sleeping beside her. The smell of food being cooked turned her attention to the two men by the small fire.

"Good morning Miss Linali." Bookman said noticing Linali was awake.

"Breakfast?" Rabi asked holding out a cooked fish. "Very fresh I just caught them a few hours ago." Linali accepted the fish gratefully. She was hungry. As they ate they discussed the next course of action.

"I say we go to the nearest city so we can get Allen to a hospital." Rabi suggested glancing over at Allen's restless form.

"No." Bookman said firmly. "We don't need to go where there are people. People mean there are akumas. Right now I don't think we could handle another attack like last night."

"But he is developing a fever." Rabi argued. "And we need to contact head quarters. The finders must have reported us missing by now. They must be looking for us." Bookman pondered Rabi's words for a moment.

"Alright, Miss Linali you will take Rabi with you into town." Bookman instructed. "Try and get some medication and make contact with head quarters." Linali looked at Allen and hesitated. "Miss Linali, I assure you he will be fine when you return." Bookman told her as if reading her mind. Linali nodded and stood up. "Wait. Leave your exorcist uniform here." The two nodded, remove the coats that marked them as exorcists, and used some linen as a cloak

"Innocence Invocate!" Linali cried, "Come on Rabi let's go, we won't be gone long."

When they reached the town Linali instructed Rabi to go purchase pain medication and something for Allen's fever, while she found a phone to call head quarters.

"Hello?" Linali heard Squad Leader Riba's voice on the other line.

"Hi, Linali reporting in." Linali didn't quite get to finish her sentence before she heard Bard shout in the background "they are safe" and a series of loud cheers.

"Linali how is everyone?" Riba asked.

"We are okay. Some cuts and scrapes." Linali explained then she paused. "Allen got hurt really bad." Her voice cracked. "He has gotten worse; we think he has an infection."

"Abort mission. We will send a recon team right away." Riba told her, his voice filled with concern. "You have Bookman with you, he will be fine." Riba reassured her.

"A recon team won't be necessary," said Linali, "We don't have teams to spare. However, there is some new information we have managed to discover." Linali said steadily. The image of the events from the past few days began flooding back. "The Noah family made contact. "Linali paused then continued, did a perimeter scan to make sure there wasn't anyone around, then continued; "They are now targeting Allen, myself and Rabi. I think they want our innocence. Its' no longer just the generals." Before Linali could hear Riba's reply a loud crash erupted behind her.

"Hang in there, back up is on the way." Linali could hear Riba's voice as she dodged an attack from the akuma that was hacking at her. "Hide, don't make yourselves a target. Stay safe." Then the transmission was abruptly terminated. However Linali didn't have time to worry about that, she was preoccupied with the akuma with scythe like arms slashing at her. With lightning speed she shot toward it, avoiding the arms of blades and sliced the akuma in pieces with the tip of her boots. Another crash came through the walls, followed by another.

"Linali?" Rabi's voice called out. Linali turned just as Rabi smashed the akuma he was fighting.

"Rabi I'm here." Linali told him as she kicked back another akuma. Soon Rabi was behind her. They fought back to back covering for each other. The speed they were destroying the akuma was not as fast as the speed of akumas coming at them.

"Shit, there are too many of them!" Rabi swore. He was out of breath. He must have killed over thirty of these things, but they were still coming. "What? Has this whole town been turned!"

"Rabi did you get the medicine?" Linali asked as she dodged another hit. She too sounded exhausted.

"Yeah, just before these guys showed up." Rabi replied, patting his pocket to make sure they were still there.

"Then let's get out of here." Linali told him grabbing him by the arm. A moment later they were flying out of town. Rabi began to panic as he saw that Linali as going the wrong direction. Then it quickly occurred to him that she had not wanted to give their hide out away.

"They shouldn't have seen us." Linali said as they landed a few feet away from the abandoned building that they had taken shelter in. "Oh god." Linali exclaimed. Rabi followed her gaze to see that half of the building was destroyed. There was a cloud of dust rolling out of the building. The two of them began running towards the building, their anti-akuma weapons innovated.

"Mr. Bookman! Allen!" Linali called out with worry as she entered the building.

"They are gone now Miss Linali." Bookman replied. Linali's eyes did a quick scan around as she heard someone cough. She saw Allen leaning against a pillar; his weapon invocated, breathing heavily.

"Allen!" She cried rushing to his side. He collapsed against her, and she slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Linali." Allen said with a clearly concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked reaching up with his, now deactivated; he touched the scratch on her cheek gently. Tears came to Linali's eyes. Stupid Allen. He was bearing heavy wounds yet all he could worry about were other people. Bookman and Rabi had joined them. Bookman placed some medicine into Allen's mouth. Allen swallowed it then coughed.

"Miss Linali." Bookman turned to her. "What did the head quarter say?"

"They are sending reinforcements." Linali said trying to make Allen more comfortable as he leans on her lap. "We are to stay hidden. They are coming to take us back to head quarters."

"We have to move, find somewhere new to hide." Bookman told them. "Allen, can you walk?" Allen winced and nodded shifting himself into an up right position. Rabi had to practically lift him.

"I'm sorry to have become a burden for all of you." Allen said quietly as the group walked into the near by woods.

"What are you talking about Allen?" Linali said pretending to be cheerful.

"We are moving far too slow." Allen said labouredly, "The akuma will catch up with us, and everyone is too tired to fight." No one disputed because they knew that Allen was right. On the next step Allen tripped and fell against a tree. "Leave without me." He said as Rabi bent to pick him up. "You will make better time that way."

"No!" Linali cried, horrified. "We can't leave you behind. Not like this."

"Yeah!" Rabi joined in. "If we left you like this we are leaving you to die."

"Be reasonable." Allen cried with all the force he could manage. "Linali they are hunting you. You have something they want. It's not just the generals anymore!" Allen's words were taken over by a fit of cough.

"You are being hunted too Allen!" Linali cried angrily. "It's not just me, Rabi is too!"

"Its better if they get one of our Innocence than all three." Allen told her. "Besides, that will not happen if you take mine with you." Everyone looked at him horrified. Allen took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"He makes a good point." Bookman's statement made Rabi and Linali turn to him in shock.

"You cannot be seriously agreeing with him!" Linali cried in disbelief.

"If we were to be attacked again, the chances are your Innocence will be taken away." Bookman said calmly. "We cannot allow them to have anymore innocence."

"If we take his arm he will die!" Linali cried, not bothering to conceal her tears anymore.

"Please calm down Miss Linali." Bookman said in the same calm tone. "We can't afford to lose anymore Innocence, but more importantly we can't afford to lose anymore exorcists." The small old man said scooping Allen off the ground. "Let's go."


	3. The Reunion

**The Reunion:**

"I understand sir." Yuu Kanda said into the phone. "We will find them and bring them back with us." Kanda ended transmission. Stupid bean sprout has gotten everyone in trouble again, Kanda thought as he turned to Rin and General Theodore. "Head quarter has ordered us to retrieve the team searching for General Cross. Then we are all to return to head quarters immediately."

"I cannot go back." General Theodore said stubbornly.

"It is not time to be stubborn." Kanda said in an equally firm voice, "The Earl may have discovered the Innocence we are looking for, but every exorcist is a target now."

"Discovering new apostles of god is like condemning them to death at a time like this." Rin said supportively. "We must rescue the ones we have now." General Theodore remained unmoved. Kanda sighed.

"They are all children Master." Kanda felt pathetic using this fact against the General, but the General has always had a soft spot for children. Kanda personally could care less if bean sprout dies. As he expected the General turned. "Rabi and Linali are on that team. And a new kid, Allen, he's only a kid. He's hurt bad. We have to get him back to head quarters."

"We will go." General Theodore said picking up his bag.

"They are hiding just outside of a town not far from here." Kanda said quietly. That Walker kid has finally become useful. "We should be able to reach them by night fall."

Rabi walked deep in though, which was all right because Linali and Bookman were keeping a look out on their surroundings. He carried in his arms a bundle, which was Allen. The younger boy who usually seemed older than this age due to his seriousness and maturity now seemed young and boyish in slumber. Rabi was still shaken by Allen's words that he said only a few moments ago. The boy does not lack a will to live, but he has a very strong sense of self-sacrifice for others. Rabi could not think of a selfish act that Allen has ever done, except maybe gamble; even then he only takes what he needs. A few moments ago Bookman had fed Allen some fever medicine and painkillers, sending the boy into a deep, feverish sleep. Rabi noticed that the boy's breathing was starting to become more labored and pained. A dark red spot had begun to grow on the cloth they had wrapped him in.

"We need to stop." Rabi called up to Bookman. "He is bleeding again."

"There is a cave up there, we can take shelter there." Bookman pointed at the semi hidden cave a few feet ahead. The staggering group quickly made their way to the cave. Luckily they made it into the cave a few moments before it began to rain. Bookman went to work on Allen's wounds while Rabi looked around the cave. Linali stood guard at the entrance. The cave was not very large but there was a corner where they could hide and not be seen for the mouth of the cave, which was covered by a bush.

"We can't cover anymore ground tonight." Bookman said after he covered Allen once again with the cloths. "He is very unstable, if he lose anymore blood he could die. The only thing that is keeping him alive is his Innocence." Those words cut like a knife in Linali's heart. This was like her dream. Allen was dying. She went over to Allen's still body and began to cry.

Rabi walked around the area of the cave; he was looking for two things: Akumas that could have possibly found them, or Yuu and his team. Rabi hopes Yuu would show up before the Akumas get to them. He was running on very little sleep, and his own, not so fatal but still painful, wounds still stung. Yuu would be able to help them out. Maybe they will be able to get Allen back to the head quarter in time. Suddenly he heard a noise from just to his right. Rabi readied his hammer.

"Rabi relax." Yuu's voice came out from the bushes where the movement was. Rabi was so glad to hear Yuu's voice. He charged at his friend and gave him a hug. His cold friend did not enjoy this sort of human contact, but Rabi didn't care.

"Oh I am so glad to see you man!" Rabi said with great relief. "Come on, we've got a safe hide out." Rabi led Yuu and his team towards the cave. "Bookman, Linali look who's here!" Rabi called out as they entered the cave. His cheerfulness was not met by a reply. In the dim light they could see that Linali and Bookman were hovering over Allen. Linali was holding Allen down.

"He's in shock." Linali explained to the people who have just entered. "Rabi help me hold him down." Rabi didn't need to be told twice. He held down Allen's arms and legs the best he could with out causing more damage to his already damaged body. Linali held Allen's face between her hands. She whispered to him, trying to help him through this. General Theodore had placed himself next to Bookman and was helping. Rin had set himself up at the entrance keeping watch. Kanda, who stood apart from the others watched with great concern. He did not like the boy, but he could not deny that this boy had saved his life on their first mission together, or the fact that the mission would have been a complete failure had Walker not been there. He must have let his concern show on his face, because Rabi saw him out of the corner of his eye and smirked at him.

Twenty minuets later Bookman had stabilized Allen who had fallen into a comatose state, but was alive. Linali's eyes stung from all the tears she had cried. She sat next to Allen her back against the wall fighting the sleep that threatened to overtake her. She was afraid that if she fell asleep Allen would be dead when she woke up.

"Sleep Miss Linali." Mr. Bookman said quietly to her. He has always been able to read her mind. "He is a tough boy, he will live. There is nothing more you can do for him now." Mr. Bookman's words were comforting and reassuring. Linali knew that Mr. Bookman was the best doctor there is, and she knew that he would never lie to her. Slowly she allowed herself to drift off to sleep holding Allen's hand.

Rabi watched Linali from the other side of the cave. She had finally fallen asleep. "She cares so much for him." Rabi mused out loud. "She is the cutest girl in the world. What a lucky kid he is." Rabi chuckled to Yuu who sat beside him.

"Yeah if he lives." Yuu said coldly. Rabi could sense the worry in his friend's voice, but did not make a comment.

"He will." Rabi said closing his eyes. Even though it has been ages since he saw Yuu, sleep seemed more important at the moment.

"Sleep." Yuu said to him. "You deserve it."


	4. A Dangerous Train

**A Dangerous Train:**

The next morning well rested the two teams set off for head quarters by train. They were dressed in civilian clothing with their exorcist cloaks hidden. Allen was still in a coma. Bookman re-dressed Allen's wounds with the supplies that Kanda's team had brought, and then dressed Allen in civilian clothing. Rin had offered to carry Allen on their way to the train, but Rabi insisted on carrying Allen. He felt that it was the least he could do for his team mate. After all Allen had sustained one of his wounds to save Rabi's life. The train ride was nerve wracking. Rabi had gotten use to Allen knowing where the akumas are. Now he sat in a crowded train with many humans, possible akumas, not knowing which is which. On top of that he knew that they were being hunted, and having one member in a coma only made matters worse. He could see that Linali shared his anxiety. Hours later, they were two stops away from where they would get off and carriages were waiting to take them to the headquarters, and nothing had happened. At the last stop before their stop Rabi noticed something strange. Usually there would be very few people getting on the train at this stop, however today a large crowed flooded into their cart. Rabi silently glanced around; his fellow exorcists had also noticed this. Linali moved closer to Allen who was lying across a row of seats trying to shield him from view. Rin and Yuu had moved closer to General Theodore. For a few nerve-wrecking moments there was nothing. Then a man stood up.

"Screw this!" The man screamed in an ugly voice. "No exorcists on this train we might as well kill some humans." With a cheer the large crowd that entered the train turned into their akuma forms.

"Innocence Invocate!" The exorcists cried, simultaneously readied their weapon. With out a pause the exorcists darted in different directions destroying as they went. Rabi charged the one nearest to him and smashed him through the window of the moving train. To his right Yuu was slashing madly with is sword, sparing no one. Rin had left General Theodore with Linali and joined the battle. Rabi initiated the fire seal setting five akumas aflame, and then smashing another one against the train seats. That seat was further destroyed by Yuu as he sliced though an akuma into the seat. The akumas were mostly level one, but there were some level twos as well. The sheer number of them made it even harder for the exorcists. Rabi knew that they were fighting a losing battle. Slowly they were being over whelmed.

"General Theodore!" Linali cried out as the general was snatched away from behind her and was being surrounded by several akumas. Linali with her boots activated went after them. She took one out from behind, turning the akumas' attention onto her. Then something distracted her.

"Here's another one!" One of the akuma cried out. Linali's gaze shot towards the voice and saw an akuma ready to attack Allen. She raced towards it, but an akuma near her shot in front of her.

"Allen!" Linali's voice made Rabi turn. He saw the akuma ready to attack their unconscious companion and tried to make his way towards them, but could not. Rabi watched in horror as the akuma's giant fist was about to deliver a crashing blow to the helpless boy. Just before contact the akuma exploded into smithereens. Rabi's eyes widen as he watched Allen's arm had become fully invocated. The arm changed into the claw with in a split second to lift Allen's body out of the way as another akuma came crashing down towards him. The arm changed shape yet again, into a cannon. A surge of energy gathered at the end of the cannon.

"Everyone duck!" Bookman cried out. Just as everyone ducked a blinding light erupted from the cannon taking out a third of the akuma. Rabi shifted his gaze to Allen. The unconscious boy began coughing violently, blood escaping his lips. Almost immediately after the first shot, a second shot was fired, taking out rest of the akuma. Once again Allen coughed up even more blood. All his wounds opened. These forceful attacks were draining his life. The weapon began gearing up to fire again.

"Allen stop!" Rabi cried, "Stop firing or you will die!"

The cannon fired again. Linali winced. At this rate Allen will be dead. As the next shot was recharging Linali took the chance to make her way to Allen's side. She shook him trying to wake him up.

"Allen please stop." Linali cried, "its alright now. All the akumas have been destroyed." The cannon fired again. Allen coughed up even more blood onto Linali. "Please stop firing! Do you hear me! You will die! You can't die Allen!" Linali cried. Her tears fell onto Allen's face. Linali felt Allen's body collapse into her lap.

"I…I'm" Allen's voice made Linali look down. She looked into his eyes as he whispered before his eyes closed once more, "I'm sorry… please… don't cry."

The train pulling into the station that day must have looked rather weird. The last cart was missing all its walls and looked as if a tornado had torn through it. The cart next to it was missing a large section of the roof and walls. The staggering group was greeted by a group of finders. They rushed Allen off in one carriage, Linali and Bookman went with him. The rest of the group piled into the other carriage which made its way to the river that fed to the under ground passage into the head quarters. No one had said a word since Allen's innocence innovated and destroyed the akumas. Yuu seemed to be in a jealous rage, Rabi however was quite relieved. Innocence has no concern for its host's life. Rabi looked down at his hammer. Sure his weapon can't draw his life force out of him and use it as ammunition to destroy akuma, but it also means that his weapon can't kill him; he will always have control over it.

When Linali woke up she was lying in the infirmary in the headquarters. She sat up quickly only to have a firm hands place her back into bed.

"Linali you should rest, you have exhausted yourself." Komui said softly.

"Where's Allen?" Linali asked even though she was glad to finally see her brother after such a long time, she was concerned about Allen.

"He will be alright now." Komui said to his little sister. He stepped slightly side ways to reveal the young boy lying in the hospital bed next to Linali. Linali frowned as her gaze fell on Allen. He looked so small in the bed. He was heavily bandaged and there were tubes breathing for him.

"Will he really be alright?" Linali asked showing her brother that she was truly concerned in hopes that he would not lie to her if he understood her intentions.

"He will live." Komui said reassuringly. "He has really pushed himself to the limits this time, but he will recover. He is doing better already. He has already started to breath more on his own." Komui sounded optimistic. Allen's weapon arm slipped from under the covers. The sigh of it made Linali shiver. The red appendage has never terrified her before, but after what she saw she couldn't help it. She wanted to ask more, but fatigue took over and she was once again engulfed in darkness.

When Linali came to again her brother was still by her side.

"You are awake." Komui said cheerfully.

"How long was I asleep for?" Linali asked as Komui reached out and held her hand.

"You have been out for only five days. Since you fainted in the carriage that day." Komui told her. "Rabi and the others have already told us all the details. Rabi told me that you rarely slept during this mission since Allen got hurt. You should take better care of yourself." Linali blushed slightly at her brother's scolding. Linali sat up and looked at Allen who was still in the next bed. He looked really pale and still bandaged, but he was no longer breathing though a tube.

"How is he?" Linali asked.

"He is doing loads better." Komui said looking at Allen. "He woke up not that long ago, you just missed him." Linali looked disappointed. "He had insisted that I gave you this message or he wouldn't rest."

"What is it?" Linali asked wondering what could have been so important that Allen would jeopardize his own health.

"He said to tell you that he was sorry. Sorry for making you cry and worry about him." Komui said with a kind smile. Linali broke out in tears again.

"He is so silly." Linali chuckled sadly, "He never thinks about his own well being."


	5. Home Again

**Home Again:**

Allen woke up to fine that he was alone in the infirmary. Komui was gone, and the bed next to him was empty. Linali must have left already. Allen thought to himself. He hoped that Linali was not upset with him. He sighed as a sense of loneliness came over him. Then he heard a noise at the door.

"Be quiet you two he may be asleep." He could hear Linali shushing the source of the noise. A few minuets later Linali walked in with some flowers and a fresh jug of water. "You are awake." Linali said cheerfully greeting Allen. "I'm sorry you had to wake up alone. I would have been back sooner if it weren't for these two." Linali stepped aside to put the stuff on the bedside table. Allen could see Rabi enter the room, followed by a very disgruntled looking Kanda.

"Hey. Glad you see you are doing better." Rabi said happily. "I haven't seen you since they took you from the train station. Bookman had insisted that we would only disturb you, and you needed your rest. I personally think that Komui is louder than I am." Allen smiled glad to be surrounded by friends again.

"You are lucky bean sprout." Kanda said bitterly.

"That's not what you were suppose to say!" Rabi exclaimed. "You know, when someone save your life you say thank you." Allen didn't expect anyone to thank him, much less Kanda, who muttered something about almost being killed in the process of being saved.

"It…" Allen tried to speak but his throat was so dry he began coughing. The more he coughed the more pain he was in. Linali held a cup of water up to his lips and coaxed him into sipping some water. The water stopped the coughs, and Allen was able to breath normally again.

"Thanks." Allen said gratefully to Linali, who just smiled at him.

"Well, we promised that we would only be here for a few minuets. It's time for us to leave now." Rabi announced sensing that it was time to leave the two alone to talk. "You need your rest. See you again soon!" With that he dragged Yuu out of the room.

"Linali" Allen began a few moments after they were left alone. "I'm sorry." At these words Linali got up out of her seat and turned so that Allen couldn't see her face. Allen frowned and tried to sit up to get a better view of her. This was not a wise move. The movement caused pain to shoot into his body, sending him crashing back into the bed in a coughing fit. Linali quickly fed him some water. Allen took this chance to catch her eyes. She looked concerned and her eyes were lined with tears. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me, and lose sleep taking care of me." Linali didn't turn away this time. "Komui told me everything. I'm sorry for almost killing you." Allen paused and then continued. "Thank you for saving my life."

"What are you talking about?" Linali said looking away. "If you hadn't done what you did, we would have all been dead or seriously hurt."

"I was losing myself to the innocence. Even as I was unconscious I could feel the innocence draining my life away. I was so confused. Then I heard your voice." Allen explained. "Then on the carriage I was ready to give up. You called to me. And back before the train, I almost let go, but I held on to your voice…" There was a long silence.

"I guess you owe me then." Linali broke the silence. "You owe me a favor." Allen smiled.

"Anything." Allen told her.

"You have to promise me that you won't die." Linali said seriously. Allen hesitated, taken off guard by the request, and then said.

"I promise, I promise I won't die."

Two weeks later Allen had recovered enough to leave the infirmary. Linali walked with Allen to his room that day. Allen would not admit that he had trouble walking. He was still very weak, but he didn't what Linali to worry anymore. For the month that he had been in the infirmary Linali had been there everyday. Her excuse what that there weren't any mission anyways. Allen silently promised himself that he will train and make himself stronger. When they reached Allen's room Linali opened the door. At first the room was dark, suddenly the light came on.

"SURPRISE!" The noise was so loud that it almost knocked Allen off his feet. Allen was greeted by many smiling faces. Rabi, Bookman, Komui, Riba, and even Kanda were in the crowed.

"We thought this would be a good time to throw you a birthday party." Linali explained. "Hebulaska told us that your sixteenth birthday is around today." Allen blushed slightly, it seemed that everyone knew him better than himself. "So we have decided that your birthday will be today. December twenty firth, Christmas."

"Happy birthday." Everyone said loudly. Someone in the crowd called out. "Let's get the party started." Allen was shocked. He had never really had a birthday party. He vaguely remembered Mana celebrate his birthday with some of the circus crew over a small slice of cake. They were poor so it was mostly a Christmas celebration. That night they would pray to God and thank the God for the good fortune they have been blessed with. After Mana died he had been with General Cross. They travel around so much they lost track of the dates.

"Come on Allen." Linali smiled at him. "Blow out your candles." Allen looked at the large cake in aw. It was a beautiful chocolate cake. Probably the biggest cake he has ever seen. It was decorated with different icings and in the middle written in red icing was: Happy Birthday Allen Walker. It was so beautiful he almost could not cut it. With his biggest breath he blew at the candles. To his surprise he managed the blow out all sixteen candles. Everyone clapped.

"Let's eat!" Jerry the head chef called out handing Allen a knife. "I made this especially for you!"

"Thank you so much." Allen said happily, "Thanks everyone." He felt his eyes sting with tears.

"This is no time to cry." Rabi said ruffling his hair.

"I'm sorry" Allen said hastily wiping away at his eyes. "Its just that I have never had a birthday party before. Thank you for everything."

The party was splendid. The cake was so good, but Allen didn't have a lot of appetite. This was the best day of his life though. Allen sat against his bed leaning his head back on the bed. The party carried on around him. Allen fought to keep his eyes open, but he was so worn out. Soon he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

When Allen woke up, he found himself in his bed. He could tell from the silence that the party was over. He sat up in his bed and noticed Linali was cleaning up his room.

"You don't have to do that Linali." Allen said getting up to help. He was sore which made his movements awkward and slow.

"Oh you are awake." Linali looked up. She went over to Allen and sat him down on the bed. "You need to rest. I'm sorry I should have known that it was too much." Allen reached out and gripped Linali's hand.

"Thank you." Allen said sincerely, "I am so happy. This is the happiest day of my life." Allen said looking into her eyes. "Thank you for everything. I am sorry I fell asleep, but it was nice of you to throw this party for me. I will clean up tomorrow morning." Linali shook her head.

"It's almost done anyways." She said getting up again. Allen watched as she picked up the last few paper plates and cups.

"Oh yeah," Linali said putting aside the garbage. "You got some presents." Linali said picking up a small stack of packages and putting them on the bed next to Allen.

"Presents?" Allen's eyes widened. At first he was slightly unsure of what to do with them. Linali sat down beside him.

"Go ahead, open them." Linali prompt him, handing him the package on top of the pile. "That's from Rabi." Allen looked at the small package. It had a card attached to it. It said: You are scary when you gamble bean sprout. Happy Birthday, from Rabi. Allen chuckled and opened the present. Inside was a deck of cards.

"That's nice." Linali said looking at the present. "Here open another." After twenty minuets Allen had gone through most of his presents except for one. He had gotten a book from Riba, and a new uniform coat from Komui. It's not really a present, just a replacement for the one that was destroyed. There were various other presents.

"This is from me." Linali said blushing slightly. "I hope you like it." Allen took the package which was clearly carefully wrapped. Allen opened it carefully not wanting to destroy the pretty paper. Inside was a box, under the box was a picture. It was a collage of all his friends. Rabi, Bookman, Linali and everyone.

"It will remind you that there are people who care about you." Linali told him. "You are not insignificant. You matter to us. If you died we would be sad. I would be sad." Linali told him. Her words took him by surprise.

"I promise I won't die didn't I?" Allen said with a smile. The silence was uncomfortable so Allen quickly changed the subject. "What's in here?" He asked picking up the small box.

"Open it." Linali said blushing again. Allen opened it carefully. Inside was a small wooden cross.

"I made it myself." Linali told him. "My brother made me one just before they took me away. He says that this way he will always be with me." Linali said turning a deep crimson. "This way you will know that at least someone will always be with you. You are not alone." What happened next was not something that Linali had anticipated. Allen pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Linali."


	6. Mission reassigned: Cross

**Mission re-assigned: Cross:**

Allen set himself on the bed disappointedly. He has been training very hard for a weeks since he got out of the infirmary, but he as still really pushing himself to do only two hundred one handed push ups. It took him a while to regain his balance on his chair. He has pretty much trained with out rest for two weeks. He slept very little because his sleep was plagued with strange dreams. It was dawn. Allen showered and got dressed. He paused for a moment as pain shot through his shoulder protesting his movements. Two large angry red scars reminded of the ordeals that he has gone though. His wounds still hurt him, but he ignored it. He has even stopped taking the pain medication, because it made him drowsy. Like his master always said: pain is what make us know we are alive. For the first time in two weeks Allen decided to go down to the mess hall for breakfast. He has not had much of an appetite for these two weeks.

"Hey Allen!" Jerry said cheerfully. "Glad to see you down here finally."

"Hehe. I never got a chance to thank you for the cake." Allen said shyly.

"You are welcome." Jerry smiled, "Now what can I get you?" Before Allen could reply he saw Linali and Rabi walking towards the Komui's room with Riba. They seemed to be heading out on a mission. Allen followed them. By the time Allen had reached the door to Komui's office was closed. Allen's curiosity got the best of him and he pushed the door open just a crack.

"He was spotted in a town near by the head quarters. The finders saw him fending off a group of akuma. Then they lost sight of him," said Komui. Allen could see through the crack that the team Komui was talking to Linali and Rabi.

"How are we even sure that he is still in town?" Rabi asked.

"He sent a message back with Timcanpi requesting back up. He said that there was something he needed to protect." Komui told them.

"So the old timer finally came to his senses huh?" Rabi said looking down at his file.

"I think so." Komui agreed. "So your mission is to go retrieve General Cross." At the mention of his master's name Allen was so shocked he stumbled though the door. The loud noise made everyone look at him. Allen got up slightly embarrassed, but quickly got down to business.

"Please let me go." Allen said seriously. "He is my master. Please Komui."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Riba said looked at Allen. "You have not fully recuperated yet from your injuries."

"I've been training since I got out of the infirmary." Allen told them then instantly regretted his words.

"You were suppose to be taking it easy until everything healed!" Linali's outburst came as expected.

"I had a feeling that there would be a mission out for my master soon." Allen explained, "That's why I trained really hard to get back in shape."

"Well he did ask for you to come." Komui said bluntly.

"Komui you are not seriously thinking of letting him go are you?" Linali looked at Komui in disbelief.

"It would make this mission a lot easier. Cross did say that he is hiding somewhere only Allen knew of." Komui explained. Allen instantly knew what his master had meant. Linali pouted. She went over to Allen and punched him in the shoulder where his wound was. The pain was completely unexpected, but Allen managed to not flinch.

"See all better." Allen said trying really hard to mask the pain in his voice.

"Fine." Linali said angrily. "At least this way I can keep you out of trouble. You better not forget your promise." And with that she left Allen with a room full of very confused men.

Allen met Rabi at the under ground water way. They were ordered to not wear their uniform for this mission. Allen had tucked Linali's wooden cross into his shirt. Rabi's keen eyes caught this.

"That's new." Rabi commented. He immediately noticed the color change in Allen's pale cheeks. "From Linali?" Allen didn't say anything. He only nodded. "You lucky bean sprout." Rabi ruffled Allen's hair and laughed. Allen ducked away grumbling. Linali arrived with two finders following her.

"Mr. Walker and Mr. Rabi and Miss Linali, Carlo and I will be assisting you on this mission. Please take care of us." The larger of the two finders told him. Allen recognized him as Bazu.

"You were the one who had a run in with Kanda when I was first here." Allen noticed the man's face under the hood.

"Yes." The finder said quietly. "I am honored to assist an honorable exorcist such as you Mr. Walker." The finder's words made Allen blush furiously. Rabi evidently found this to be funny.

"Yeah, you are one of the most popular exorcists among the finders." Rabi egged Allen on.

"Please we have to go." Linali said trying to sound serious, but Allen could tell that she have laughing at him as well.

Within twenty minuets the group was heading towards General Cross's hiding location. Allen was in the lead the whole way. Rabi was having trouble keeping up. He could not understand how Allen, who was not completely healed from near fatal wounds could move so fast. Linali seemed to have noticed this fact as well. She looked worried. Suddenly Allen stopped so abruptly Rabi almost ran into him.

"Twelve." Allen said to himself. "Everyone duck!" Allen shouted as he readied his weapon. Allen shot down three in one hit to his right. Then he turned and shot down two more. By then Rabi and Linali had their weapons invocated and joined the combat. Allen was glad that Linali was too busy with her own akuma to see that he coughed up a mouth full of blood. Allen's injured body couldn't keep up with the weapon. Allen heard a scream. Bazu was trying to fight off an akuma with a talisman. Allen quickly re-invocated and arrived just in time to keep the akuma from ripping off the Bazu's head. Allen felt his ribs crack as the akuma came crashing into him as he placed himself between the akuma and the finder.

"Run!" Allen shouted at the finder. "Hide." He pushed the akuma away. Bazu did not hesitate. Allen slashed at the akuma and ripped it in half. His eye told him that there were two more akuma coming from behind him. He slashed at one and as he was about to slash at the other he was caught in a fit of coughs. His knees buckled and he coughed up another mouth full of blood. Even maintaining the claw had become difficult. He braced himself for a hit, but none came. Linali was in front of him and had destroyed the akuma. Linali frowned and helped him up.

"You don't have to push yourself so hard." Linali said softly.

"I… I need to…" Allen stuttered unsure what to say.

"I won't send you back." Linali smiled at him sadly. "Just remember your promise okay?" Allen nodded. Rabi and the finders joined up with them.

"Let's get going." Allen said heading off again.

"Wait. We should rest." Rabi stopped him. "The finders have wounds to take care of. We were all injured in the fight. General Cross can wait." Allen was grateful. He collapsed against a nearby wall. Linali came over to him with some bandages.

"Lift up your shirt Allen." Linali's request shocked Allen. "You are having trouble breathing." She said lifting up his shirt to reveal an angry bruise; she lifted the shirt higher to reveal the partially healed scar which was red due to the amount of aggravation. Linali frowned and began bandaging up Allen's bruised, possibly cracked ribs. As she wrapped the bandage around Allen she also noticed how thin he's gotten.

"Don't worry about me." Allen said putting a hand on Linali's hand. "I will keep my promise."

Another half and hour later the group reached a small section of abandoned warehouses. Allen paused and examined the warehouses for a moment. Then he flung one of the sets of door open.

"Where the hell are you Master!"

For a moment there wasn't a response, Rabi thought that they had gotten the wrong place. Then something moved in the shadow.

"A simple hello would suffice." A man's voice broke the silence of the warehouse.

"Master you have caused everyone too much trouble for me to be polite with you." Allen said impatiently as General Cross came into view.

"I am glad your memory is better developed than your manners Allen." General Cross said coolly.

"Don't waste our time Master." The coldness in Allen's voice took Rabi by surprise. "There are about twenty akumas coming our way. We do not want to be caught in that. You didn't come back to return to the head quarters. You came back to leave something here." Allen said firmly looking at his master. He had remembered the first time his master had brought him there to that very warehouse. His master had taken him there when they first met. His master called it the home away from home, where no one from the organization would find him.

"So you remember my words well." General Cross said sounding amused. "That is why you came, even though your injuries wouldn't allow you to." Allen was taken by surprise, which made his master even more amused. "Tim has been reporting to me since I got here." Cross explained as Timcanpi popped out from behind him and flew over to rest on Allen's head.

"Its good to see you again master." Allen said his voice softer. His master had been like a father to him, after Mana died. A very strange father, but a father all the same. "I will not ask you to stay, because I know you won't, but please be responsible and let us take the other innocence to safety."

"Allen but we…" Rabi interrupted.

"It's all right." Cross said to Rabi. "If Komui knows me as well as I think he does, he wouldn't expect me to return with you." Just then a small head popped out from behind General Cross's legs. It was the face of a small girl no older than four years of age.

"Dada, who are they?" The small girl's worlds almost made Allen burst out laughing.

"It's Master not daddy." Cross said to the small girl with great annoyance. Allen knew his master had never been good with children. "She is a conformer of a parasite type." Cross explained pushing the small girl towards Allen, who instinctively picked up the girl. "She was an orphan. I do not know how she got her innocence, but I know you will want to keep her safe." Cross then handed Rabi a bag. "That's the last of the innocence I possess, save my own. Now go, before the akuma gets here." Allen obeyed and began heading out of the warehouse, then he stopped. "Be safe Master." Allen said to the darkness, and then began to run. Linali and Rabi followed him, with the finders close behind.

"The akumas are getting closer." Allen shouted as they darted thought the empty back alleys of the town. "They are moving to cut us off at the edge of the town. A fight in unavoidable." Allen stopped. He handed the girl over to Linali and gave her the bag with the innocence. "Go Linali! Take them back, we will hold them off." Linali shook her head.

"I will fight with you." She cried desperately, but Allen shook his head.

"Protect the innocence. You must." He said firmly. Linali looked towards Rabi for help, but Rabi turned away. He knew that Allen was right. As much as he knew that he and Allen didn't stand a chance against the swarm of akuma ahead he knew that the innocence must be returned to the headquarters.

"Go Linali, hurry." Rabi told her. Linali knew she was fighting a losing battle, so with out another word she invocated and took off.

"Mr. Finders, it has been a great help having you here." Allen said to the Bazu who was reaching for his talisman. "But please hide. There need not be more casualties in this battle." Bazu stopped for a moment then bowed with his partner.

"Thank you Mr. Walker." He said, "It has been an honor to assist you. See you when this is over." With that the two finders left and hid, leaving Allen and Rabi alone.

"Rabi." Allen began, but Rabi cut him off.

"If you think you can talk me into leaving kid, you are dead wrong." Rabi told him, invocating his weapon. "We can do this. Remember last time we took at seventy together, what's twenty?" Allen chuckled, they both knew that most of these are going to be level two akumas, but neither of them said anything as they faced the swarm of akumas that came at them.


End file.
